<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unsteady by leechcest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796978">unsteady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechcest/pseuds/leechcest'>leechcest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>leechcest week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood Kink, Leg Kink, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Twincest, jade is just... absolutely smitten what a fool, thigh fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechcest/pseuds/leechcest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what form Floyd takes, whether human or eelmer, Jade will try his best to love every part of him. </p><p>Leechcest week 2020 Day 1 : Legs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floyd Leech/Jade Leech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>leechcest week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unsteady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>eel fuckers this is OUR week &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Changing species would be a large shift for anyone, though for Jade, it also meant seeing the person he loved most gain a new form. It was strange. No longer could they curl their tails around each other, or flick each other’s fins, with cold, rough scales traded for soft and warm skin. The only reminder that they were anything but human were their teeth. Jade will always love Floyd in his ‘true form’ the most; it’s the appearance he saw him in the first time he laid eyes upon him, the one he fell in love with, the one that they’ll always return to, the one that feels like home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their first day on land will forever remain fresh in his mind. It’s a hard one to forget. Left with clothes on the beach and nothing else as they crawled out of the, now freezing against their skin, water. Both he and Azul had read up on humans beforehand, so their new bodies were, while weird, not anything unexpected. Floyd hadn’t done the same. He’d tried to convince him, but knew it was a lost cause as soon as he started whining about how boring it all was, and how he’d all figure it out on his own later. It’d be his body, right? To Jade, it had all been very amusing. Floyd had spent a while just prodding around his new form, staring as he wriggled his toes or tugging on his ear, and laughing when Azul snapped at him to put on his uniform already. For the octopus, the memory must be a lot less pleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Though, in the end, Azul was the one who needed the most assistance. Not surprising, considering he went from eight legs to two.  He could hardly remain standing still, so he needed to be ‘squeezed’ by Floyd, both arms around his waist, while Jade pulled on his pants. His face had been delectably flushed the whole time. It remained that way, especially since the twins had to support him at both sides the whole day for him to be able to walk. He invested in his cane shortly thereafter.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking so different doesn’t mean this human form has nothing to appreciate. In fact, quite the opposite. Being able to explore his brother’s form all anew and finding out his new, special spots was amazing. Humans were so squishy and sensitive. It was something to get used to at first; They’d been too violent the first time, still caught in the idea of having a set of scales that would protect them from most damage. All fangs and claws, teeth against teeth, animals making love in human form and driven by instinct. A bloody affair. Jade learnt to be more careful, that the slightest touches could pull out interesting responses all the same (and the cleanup would be much less bothersome). Digging his fingers into his sides, pinching his nipples, or pressing down on the slit of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of all, he’d grown enamoured with his legs, easily argued to be the thing that changed the most between their two forms. There was an undeniable pull to it. He wants to love Floyd in every shape he takes, which is why he pays special attention to. Undeniably, the fact that biting the softer parts there leave such gorgeous bitemarks plays a part as well. Sometimes, he’ll want to trace them through his pants in public, their exact spots committed to his memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, Jade makes sure to explore his brother’s body again, like he’s done many times before. Perhaps one would expect for him to grow tired of it. The truth is that he quickly bores of things he already knows, that most things around him feel like they’re going according to a script, that there’s little that surprises him. But he could never grow tired of Floyd, a whirlwind of impulses as he is, always managing to keep him on edge. Choosing him was the best decision of his life. As since then, none of his days have ever been entirely monotone. Floyd loves the surface world as it’s so bright compared to the muted deep seas, but to Jade, his brother had always brought colour with him wherever he went. The surface would have paled as well, without his constant presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licks a stripe up the inside of his thigh, at which he whines and clamps his legs shut around his head. Floyd’s feet kick on Jade’s back, before painfully digging in between his vertebrae. He glances up at his face, past the obvious bulge in his underwear. Straining against the fabric, Brow furrowed, eyes narrowed and nose twitching. “Stop teasing so much! You’re always so slow, just mess me up already!” He’s barely gotten started, hasn’t done anything like edging him, though it seems his brother is more pent up than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you thought of letting me go?” Jade says, the pressure on both sides of his face still keeping him in place. “I can’t do much like this.” Floyd huffs, and spreads his legs further apart, at which he sinks his teeth into his brother’s thigh. Metal hits his tongue as he sucks on the broken skin. It’s far from the only mark adorning his legs as accessories. Many scabbed over wounds and scars litter the area around it, Jade’s show of possession. Even if someone else were to see this spot, they would immediately know who got to him first. Who he was truly bound to. Floyd whines out his name. Though he doesn’t move around except the slightest twitch, knowing that struggling will only make him sink his fangs in deeper, the wound more jagged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this rate, he’ll be too impatient to let Jade do what he really wants. Jade removes his mouth from the cuts, licking the remainder of blood from his lips. He traces the outline of Floyd’s cock in his underwear, but pulls away when his brother tries to buck against his touch. Desperation meets only air, no increased pressure. He snarls at him for the denial. Jade sighs, knowing he should lure him into being good. “If you behave now, you can do whatever you want to me after, does that sound good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Floyd’s eyes light up at the statement, the mischievous glint showing his mind is buzzing with ideas. He’s not entirely sure it’ll be such a great time for him. Jade’s gut clenches with excitement. He stops grinding his heels into his back, instead replacing the motion with much lighter, excited  taps. “Really?” He drawls out the word, a wide grin tugging up the corners of his mouth. “You promise?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, as long as you’re enjoying yourself.” Jade gets up on his knees, removing his brother’s legs from his shoulder. He lets out a huff of air through his nose. “We’re limiting the offer to only today and only our bedroom, though.” Can’t be giving him false expectations. After years of working alongside Azul, he’s gotten adept at taking note of the loopholes in his own words. . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you’re no fun…” Floyd’s smile falters a tad, a pout overtaking his features. “Ughh, I guess that’s fine, too…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t spoil you too much.” Jade says, and his brother rolls his eyes. It takes little time for him to recover his enthusiasm however, his nails digging into Jade’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess that just means I should keep you busy for a looong while, ehehe~ Really though, get on with it already!” Jade doesn’t need to be told twice, his boxers having grown tight and precum having soaked through the fabric. He discards his underwear, shuffling before placing his cock between Floyd’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weirdo,” He says with a neutral expression, gaze shifting from his cock to his face. “If you wanna fuck me, you can just use my ass, y’know? Might be able to get me off too, doing that.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jade responds, using both hands to close his brother’s thighs around his leaking dick. It immediately leaves an obvious smear on his skin. “Then I would’ve done that, wouldn’t I?” As a retort, Floyd clamps his legs shut as tight as possible. He chokes on air at the sudden pressure. It felt good, and his cock is drooling more now and his brother absolutely knows, judging by his expression. He thrusts his hips in and out of his thighs, aided by his own slick. To wipe the smug look off of his face, Jade catches both of his nipples between his fingers, twisting them and muffling his squeak by slamming his lips against his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s rough and bruising, a poor excuse for a kiss, faces squished together in an uncomfortable position out of desperation with attempts to bite down on each other’s lips. Jade’s tongue grazes Floyd’s teeth, leaving a tiny cut. His brother moans at the taste of his blood and tangles one of his hands in his hair, yanking on it. Their tongues aren’t long enough to make each other gag on them anymore, otherwise he would have. Instead, he lowers his teeth enough to get Floyd’s lip cut on them. He’s still fucking his legs like he’ll drop dead if he stops for even a moment, using one hand to keep them closed around his cock, the other having moved up to the back of the other’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Jade’s always looking for control. He takes care of his plants, puts on an almost butler like attitude, and has figured out weak points for most of the student population. All to ensure dependency, the thrill he gets out of knowing that he could hurt them as much as he wanted, and still have them coming crawling back. But sometimes, his head gets too full. Too many things to keep track of. This side of him, losing his balance, cracking at the edges and with every coherent thought fucked out of his brain, belongs to Floyd and Floyd alone. To only worry about his basic instincts for little bits at a time, to feel such overflowing bliss with the one he loves most, keeps him sane.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Floyd hadn’t been the only one impatient today. Jade’s usual composure slips through his fingers much faster than he likes, his heart hammering against his ribcage as more and more of his noises are swallowed by his brother’s mouth. Need for air forces himself to pull his head back, a string of saliva connecting their meeting spot. There, he reveals himself as the mess he has become. Breathing exiting through parted lips in quick, short pants, his tongue still peeking out where Floyd left it. Liquid heat has spread everywhere underneath his skin. He bites down on his bottom lip hard enough to have a stream of blood drip down, the only way to contain his whimpers. His brother shows off his sharp teeth in amusement, leaning forward to lick crimson from his chin as his body jolts with every grind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels so good he can’t think straight anymore. His legs shake and the head of his dick is more sensitive with each brush against Floyd’s flesh. His cock throbs, and he knows he isn’t going to last much longer. “Is that your limit?” He giggles, tucking his hands behind his head as he languidly watches Jade crumble apart in front of him. “Nii-san~ You’re gonna cum right, you should?” For show, he fakes a moan and arches his back. Jade’s eyes widen. He stops merely clenching his legs shut and rubs them up and down, granting him much more friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, as Jade got to find out Floyd’s weak spots, he got to discover his as well. His cock throbs and he pulls back, his cum splattering on his brother’s stomach as he comes with an unavoidable loud cry. His mind goes blank for a few seconds, mouth slack and eyes rolled back into his skull. Tension melts off of his body as pleasure rolls over him in waves, it’s good, it’s bliss, he doesn’t want it to stop, but- He’s flipped over in his moment of weakness before he knows it, Floyd having pinned him down instead. Hands next to his head, knees next to his thighs. He wipes the drool off of his face. Some of Jade’s seed spills back onto him because of the position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew that would do it~ You love being called that soooo much, after all… Would you even like me if we weren’t related? Freak.” His words hold no real bite however, and he gives Jade a sloppy kiss. The fact that they’re both aware that wouldn’t matter remains unspoken. Floyd’s eyes brim with unbridled excitement, the head of his cock peeking over his soaked underwear. “Who cares! It’s my turn now!” He tugs down his own underwear, and grasps his brother’s overstimulated cock in his hand, ignoring how he wriggles to escape the hold. It was practically painful, too soon after his last orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold still now!” He chirps, baring his teeth, gaze darkening. “Or have you forgotten your promise already?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i may write a full fic of the octatrio’s first day on land and have them feeling each other up sometime but for now it remains implied in here LMAO</p><p>but AAA im gonna try to write fics for each day of leechcest week :D!! i have plenty of ideas at least, and i hope you ejoyed this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>